The sunset, with red eyes
by shadowflare7
Summary: There is much more to Kusanagi than just an 'evil' clone. With a will to show the world of his own identity Kusanagi forms a team to enter The king of fighters Tournament 2002. Chapter 8 - The man who saved metro city part II. . . Coming sometime soon.
1. Introduction of what lies in the shadow

**The Sunset, with red eyes**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction of what lies in the shadow**

One too many times people have called out to me

"Kyo"

I hate that name, it's a pyre for everything I hate. Sometimes when I hear it, I can't control the flames they just lick out of my hands, its like a rage I don't know.

I have all of his memories, all of them up to a point in the year 2000. They stop then because that is when I was created. I can remember every emotion he felt, every time he fought, every time the flames stemmed from his hands and I know everyone he knows. Because in effect they are my friends and family. My purpose is to be Kyo Kusanagi, even now I take my name 'Kusanagi' after him.

He doesn't know I exist, or at least I doubt he does. I know everything about him. But all of those memories, they're not really mine, I did not create them.

Because I am not Kyo Kusanagi!

I was NESTS nasty secret. I was made in the ideal of being his shadow. For every good deed he did I would commit an offence against the world. The idea bored me quickly, or perhaps that was just his reaction. . . I like to think it was mine. The idea that Nests could actually make me do that was insane, I don't think they realized what they had created.

That fool Krizalid, he would order me around. He was just a pawn in the fickle NESTS game, one that's crushed now.

I soon ridded myself of them though. Krizalid tried to stop me, so I set him on fire. Certainly one of my more happy memories. But they hardly missed me, there were plenty of Kyo clones, mindless as they were. The fact that I could think for myself probably made me a failure. What did they expect? I was made to be an evil shade of him anyway.

Now I find myself in a bind. What is there for me? The life of Kyo Kusanagi is already taken. I could kill him, if I could find him. The man seems ever more elusive, but even so I do not want to replace him as the new Kyo Kusanagi, that wouldn't be my life.

I look at myself in the mirror and all I see are his eyes staring back. My skin is a darker shade, my eyes are a different colour but I am just a copy of him, nothing more.

But I do not intend to see my short story end here. While I have nothing to lose I have everything to gain. I know my fighting abilities are strong just like Yagami, Kyo and the other few clones left I can control the flame. I know deep inside me there is a potential for more. I will unlock and set the world alight.

People will know Kusanagi aside from Kyo Kusanagi.

But first I will need to find team-mates to enter this next king of fighter's tournament.

A journey of a million miles begins with the faith that the traveller can make it.


	2. The cursed and the evil

Author notes - Thanks to my good friend LLcj for the review and Gerao-a for his/her or their review and the info he/her or they gave me. I haven't played played KOF 2003 so that was interesting to know. It also makes my story irrelevant but I don't know the meaning of the word, though perhaps I should.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The cursed and the evil**

When people know you had relations with NESTS they know it's a good idea to answer your questions.

When flames lick out of my hands at will then it is common sense to answer my questions.

It was through this method that I went about searching for the information I needed.

After a little effort I learned that this year the maximum amount of members a team could have was four, this usually meant that most teams would enter with four people and therefore for the best chance of winning I would have to do the same.

This only made for task harder however. Who would opt to join a team formed by an evil clone? Especially one of Kyo Kusanagi, who himself was no stranger to victory in the tournament. But if another clone like that fool K' could do it so could I..

While searching for this information I also found out some other interesting facts about the tournament. It seems this year's sponsor was keeping a veil over his/her identity. There was a rumour going around that the sponsor was a crime lord and the tournament was a guise for shall we say, scouting for future staff. Not to mention the profit made on the tournament was predicted to be worth the effort. If anything I was more intrigued than before after discovering this.

Still the essential need for a team eluded me, I had no one to turn to except perhaps if I could find any former NESTS agents but the idea did not thrill me.

After much thought the idea of one man came to me, Iori Yagami.

We both shared a common hatred for Kyo and we could both control the flame, though I knew these similarities would not be enough alone to convince the man. The fact that Iori had never settled to a team for long however did fuel my determination, just for this year and it would be enough.

* * *

I had been currently been staying in Yokosuka, Japan. Due to the cities darker underbelly it gave me a place to lay low and offered the information I needed. Apparently Yagami also took residence here in Yokosuka, after enough searching I discovered that he lived somewhere between the outskirts of the city-centre and the docks. I guessed it was perhaps because he had a job working at the docks but I could not confirm that suspicion through contacts.

There was still just over two months before the end date for registration for the tournament, but action should always be taken at the first opportunity when dealing with someone as unpredictable as Yagami.

I spent most of the day searching through the docks. One or two people had spotted a man who met my description however none were employees. I checked with manager of the area and he confirmed he had not hired anyone who met Iori's description.

My only other lead was that Iori came here looking for fights perhaps, it was an area with no lack of violence at certain times of day. Either that or he had some other business. After a fruitless search I decided to hang around in the evening to continue my search. There was always the element of luck after all.

* * *

I headed down an alley between two warehouses, I knew I had been down here before and had little hope of finding the man I was searching for, but it seems you always find things where and when you least expect them.

Coming to the end of the alley I could see I was at the waterfront, looking up and down the walkway I spotted someone leaning over the railings not too far away.

Heading to towards whoever it was I started to make him out, it was Yagami. As I came closer he noticed me.

Perhaps I felt relived at having finally found him however my temper was short after a whole day of wasted searching, perhaps I let my temper get the better of me. . .

"Kyo!" Iori called out, he turned to look at me, he looked ready to fight but still unsure of exactly what was going to happen.

The words echoed in my ear. I could feel the flames willing to rush at the words, my temper burned and I didn't want to fight it.

"I am Kusanagi!" I screamed back

My hand lashed down a blazing trail briefly following. The crimson spark flew across the floor at its intended target. He shot a flame of his own just in time, however with all the anger I put into mine his flame only triggered mine rather than subdued it. It exploded almost in his face, but he leapt back just before the force of the explosion, only taking a small blow.

Running forward I lunged forward through the smoke, crimson flames almost engulfing my fist. I reappeared the other side of the blast, I caught a quick glimpse of Iori's surprised face before my fist connected, sending him flying backwards, skidding across the floor.

What was I doing!? I wanted this man to fight along side me not to battle out a rivalry that isn't mine. Slowly I walked forward, trying to make it clear I wasn't going to attack him.

He had gotten to his feet however he looked a little worse for wear, there was a harsh burn mark on his right cheek where I had connected, yet still I could make out the vicious glare. I knew after fighting my eyes were burning bright red rather than the faded dark red they usually assumed, it was hard to look like I wasn't intending on fighting him now. Its all part of me 'evil' image I reminded myself.

"I am sorry" I spoke, I knew quite well how ridicules I sounded

"Who are you!?" He demanded

"I am Kusanagi" I replied, he laughed out loud at this

"I come after Kyo he doesn't come after me. Who are you his long lost brother or something" He said looking at me closely

"I. . . Am a clone" I said, it didn't feel very nice to say that at all

"Made to kill me?" Iori asked with a dark chuckle, clearly this was some joke to him

"No, I'm meant to be a mirror of him"

"You look it"

There was a silence, in which I was completely clueless as with what to do next. He looked a little more relaxed, as had I, he had withdrawn from his fighting stance.

"Well?" He asked

"Well what" I replied shortly

"I'm guessing you're here for a reason"

"You hate Kyo as much as me don't you"

". . . Yes"

"Enter KOF with me"

At this he burst out laughing. I stood there looking at him expecting him to throw a punch at me in any second.

"Why should I?" He said between laughs

"You're going to enter anyway, why not form a team with me"

"Perhaps I'm giving up a life of violence"

"Perhaps you'll reconsider after I grind your face in the floor" I replied, pulling one glove tight, I was getting tired of this awfully fast

"You want to kill Kyo?" He asked me suddenly

"Yes" I replied

"This could be interesting. Two arch rivals to fight that school boy. One of us would have to get him. . ."

"I'm in" He said turning and starting to walk away

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Away from you, scum. Try that again and I'll show you what a flame really is"

"You wanna fight me now?" I said taking my stance. He was in now he wasn't, what is he thinking!?

He turned and shot a purple flame across the ground at me. I somersaulted forward, over it.

As I landed I swung for him, he kneeled below it and tried to hit a body blow. I stepped aside in time and sent a spinning kick aimed for his face. But he had already jumped back.

We started to circle, more cautious of each other now.

"How does that mark feel?" I taunted

"Die!" He screamed

He lunged forward, launching up into the air, two purple jets of flame swirling around him. As he did I almost duplicated the movement, except I raised my arms and the flames were crimson.

We both collided in mid-air.

It seemed in this movement however his flame burned stronger. Though he didn't escape un-harmed.

He fell back landing at a nasty angle on the rails, slamming his ribs against them.

I was slammed back against a wall of a warehouse, taking the blow of his flames as I fell to the ground, landing on my feet due to being forced back into the wall, but falling to my knees as I hit the ground.

After a minute or two I got back onto my feet with a slightly unsteady balance. I looked up to find my would-be rival struggling to his feet. He was still taking the effects of the earlier blow, the fact that I had taken most the force of the last attack had evened out the damage done, almost.

"What's your game Yagami?!" I demanded, facing the red-haired orichi

He simply gave a short laugh reply

"I don't have time to play games with you! Will you fight on my team or not?"

"I said I would" Iori said, looking serious once again

"Then why this!?" I questioned, outraged

"I have my reasons, I wanted to make sure you weren't exactly like Kyo. I couldn't take that" He said, spitting on the ground

"You fool" I said, shaking my head

"You worry too much. Not at all like him, considering you're a clone as well"

"An evil clone" I added, turning. I started to walk away

"Kusanagi. We'll need at least one more member" He called out

"Come back here tomorrow, same time" I said waving my hand in the air, signaling I wasn't in the mood right now.

* * *

This was a step in the right direction, though it seemed more like climbing over a mountain rather than a step.

I caught a bus back to the area I lived and started to walk back to the apartment I had rented. What money I had stolen from NESTS they wouldn't miss now, I thought with a mental laugh.

Tomorrow I would meet with Iori and try to figure out whom else would join us, at least with Iori with me on this I came closer to my goal.

"Hey, you!" A voice rang out, breaking my thoughts apart

The street was lit only by one street lamp now as the sun had set a short while ago. A group of what I estimated to be ten men were approaching me. I recognized one or two of them. One was a man I had gotten information from and refused to pay.

Two of the group ran forward at me.

The first jumped at me. I sent a roundhouse kick strait into his face, knocking down onto the floor, notable he didn't even struggle to get up.

His friend lacked any caution, despite witnessing his friends fate. He ran strait at me in a predictable attempt to throw a punch at my face.

I swayed aside and laughed at his terrible attempt to hit me, he swung for me again angered by my laughter. Using his momentum I grabbed his arm, turned and threw him over my shoulder in the tradition Judo style. As he landed, I kicked him viciously in the ribs. He yelped and rolled away cradling his stomach.

Turning to his group of fellow criminals, who were advancing with more caution. I ran right at the group, they split apart except one, the one who had called me out earlier.

I stopped dead in front of him. My hand flashed out, grabbing him by the throat, I lifted him and let the flames course through my body to one point. . .

The man's neck literally exploded in my hand, along with some part of his body.

I turned to look at his comrades, my eyes glowing a bright red for the second time today. Most them ran for they're lives. I laughed aloud at them as they ran, some screaming.

Run or burn, you sad pathetic scum. . .


	3. The clone who lacked passion

Disclaimer - Incase you hadn't guessed I don't own the rights to king of fighters or any of its characters, they belong to SNK and maybe eolith or whatever they're called. I imagine this had occurred to you anyway. And a character belongs to capcom in this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The clone who lacked passion**

After getting home I decided to get some sleep. I was tired after fighting Yagami, my body had certainly felt better times.

Sleep evaded me. It was a strange sensation, I didn't even feel that tired it was just the fighters common sense telling me to sleep and recover.

Perhaps it was also the fighters way of thinking that kept me awake. I just laid there thinking over the battle. If the orichi had really changed his mind could I have defeated him? If not he would have killed me. . .

The scene replayed over and over in my head, my imagination played out a hundred different ending, in most of them he ripped me to shreds.

To say that Iori Yagami is a stronger fighter than you hardly means your weak. After all he was one of the best and renown fighters, whether or not he cared about this was another case.

I kept asking myself the question, could I defeat Iori? Was I the stronger fighter?

My body was aged twenty however in reality I had only lived barely two years. I had all of Kyo's memories, I had experience but it was not first-hand just memories.

No matter what, I could not give the question strait answer.

After what seemed an eternity of mental debate, in reality it was a few hours. I decided that sleep wasn't going to come tonight. After pacing around with a drifting mind I decided to train.

Down the road from my apartment was a dojo, as far as I knew it didn't close. Perhaps I could answer my questions or at least focus my mind. I threw on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. As I walked out the door I grabbed my jackets. It was the one I had been given at NESTS.

It was black, apparently like Kyo used to wear. It had the Kusanagi clan mark on the back. A gold sun with lines like spikes drawn out from the sun. In the pocket I found my gloves, they were black also with the Kusanagi clan symbol. They were fingerless and covered most of my forearm. As I had not mastered the flame like Saisyu I still needed the gloves to protect my hands from the flame, like Kyo.

I had tried summoning flames without my gloves on. It hadn't been my smartest idea but it was a good test of endurance, though the pain was incredible it was like my veins were on fire. I had kept the flame up for a minute, before it became too much and I passed out.

I thought over the symbol. Why was I wearing a Kusanagi clan symbol when I was intent on killing the clans heir?

We all need roots somewhere I reminded myself. Beside by genes I was actually a member of the Kusanagi clan after all.

I was the true heir.

* * *

I warmed up as I always did.

Holding my hands out at arms length I began to let the flames exhale, in a manner.

I formed them in crimson mist. It took great concentration to keep the flames clear and solid in the air.

Slowly I started to let the flames expand and grow. I felt a sweat break out on my forehead as the flames expanded.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" The voice broke my concentration and the flames faded away.

I opened my eyes to see a man standing in the doorway to the room I was practicing in.

"Training" I answered shortly

"As far as I know setting dojo's on fire isn't part of the ninjitsu arts" The man said

I studied him quickly. He was around my height, wore orange clothes. . . It seemed familiar.

"Your a Bushin ninja" I stated

"Indeed" He replied

It seemed he expected me to say something else, but since I didn't have anything to say I resumed my exercise hoping he wouldn't interrupt once more.

As before I summoned the flames into a fine mist. After a minute or two I could feel that they had grown around ten meters out in front out me. Satisfied I let the flames die down.

"That's quite a trick" The ninja was still standing in the doorway

"Is there something you want?" I said turning to face him

"You are of the Kusanagi clan, aren't you?"

"In a manner of speaking yes"

Usually my temper would have sparked at his next observation but I had heard this so many times that it was losing its effect.

"You are Kyo Kusanagi" The man said, a smile creeping onto his lips

"No, my name is just Kusanagi" I replied

He seemed to accept this and didn't ask anything else on the subject. I was quite surprised by this.

"My name is Guy" He introduced himself, walking into the dojo.

"The same Guy who brought down mad gear?" I questioned.

Thinking back I can remember Kyo making a big fuss over this man, a sort of idol if you will.

"The same" He confirmed

"I've never met a member of the Kusanagi clan before. It is quite an honour" He said, holding his hand out

"The feeling is mutual" I replied, shaking his hand

I was not what you would call a friendly person, but Guy was not someone to be taken lightly.

"Would you mind if I trained with you?" He requested

I nodded. This could be interesting.

Suddenly he ran at me. I twisted. My arm lashed out to hit him as he past but he was far too fast.

He ducked and his foot swept out taking my feet out.

I fell forward, rolling as I hit the ground. I got to my feet and shot a flame spark at him across the ground.

He dodged it easily enough, I fired again this time faster firing three.

He evaded them again, I knew he could dodge shots all night, this was a waste of time.

He crouched and ran forward. I blocked but he stopped, and twisted. His fist rising to strike my shoulder.

The blow knocked me off balance and I stumbled to my right. I dropped to one knee and rolled forward. Narrowly missing his follow-up kick.

Doubt started to fill my mind. This man was good, certainly one of the best fighters I or Kyo had ever met. He was much faster than me and I knew little of his fighting style, while it seemed his knew my style, but did he know my ability?

Rather than running, this time he took a hop step towards me. As he did I lunged forward and jumped, two jets of crimson flames surrounding me.

He hadn't seem the move and it caught him hard. He fell back and almost instantly flipped back to his feet.

I ran at him. Stopping and ducking but he had anticipated this, but he had not prepared for the exact movement I was intending on pulling off.

He took a step forward, intending to hit me with a double hand blow.

As I skidded to a stop as I ducked and then jumped, my foot lashed out in a kind of sideways crouching jump kick.

I connected with his face and evaded the hand blow, due to the attack.

I rolled back, he got up a slowly, a hand rubbing his jaw. I had the upper-hand. . . Or so I thought.

Out of nowhere he somersaulted forward, it was too high he passed over me. At first I thought he had made a mistake but hen I felt something grabbed hold of my shoulders.

He had grabbed me from be behind, using his momentum he brought me over his shoulders and slammed me down hard.

I tried to get up, but it felt as though my spine had cracked in half. I struggled vain for another minute before giving up.

"Your a clone of Kyo" Guy's voice met my ears

"An evil one" I was getting tired of pointing that out

I managed to sit up, I looked the ninja in the eye.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" I asked, with a smug expression

"The Kusanagi clan affairs have nothing to do with me. But I've heard about NESTS and the clones they made"

"Correct" I stated. After struggling a little longer I slowly got to my feet.

"Next time the outcome will be different" I said

"Perhaps, are you after Kyo?" He asked

"Among things" I replied

"I doubt that would lead down a promising path" The ninja chose his words carefully

"Maybe. But when your whole life is just a take of someone else's you look at the world differently" I said, I couldn't help the venom in my voice

"That's no excuse" He replied

"Then its a reason" I shot back

There was silence as we simply started at each other. Neither planning of looking away.

"Are you entering the new king of fighters?" I asked

"No"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, I assume you are though"

"Yes" I answered

"You are a strong fighter" He admitted

"Thank-you for sparring with me. Now I must go" I said, walking to the door

"I look forward to our next meeting" Guy called out

"As do I" I called back

"Kusanagi, you are strong. But you are not good enough to win the tournament or beat Kyo" Guy said

I couldn't but smile at this

"If I can't, then there's no use in me living anyway"


	4. Invite's and

**Chapter 4 - Invite's and. . .**

Howard Corps along with The Kusanagi clan proudly introduce the King of fighters tournament 2002.

We invite Anyone from the Bushin Dojo to compete.

Please fill out the attached form.

Send the form off in the envelope provided. All entries must be posted by the 27th August.

We look forward to your presence at the tournament

Yours faithfully,

Saisyu Kusanagi

I found this letter by my door. I had already came to the conclusion that the Dojo I had trained in last night was Guy's or some other Bushin master. Someone who studies the Bushin must take residence in this block of apartments, however I had received the letter by mistake it would seem.

I Closed my eyes. Clearly thinking over the information.

Geese Howard and the Kusanagi clan. Why was Saisyu sponsoring the tournament? Why was he sponsoring it as a joint venture with an American crime lord?

This was bizarre to say the least.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Who knew where I lived?

More importantly who knew me?

I didn't tell Yagami where I live. . .

I'm just being paranoid, its probily someone selling something. . .

I mumbled a curse at my over-active imagination and walked to the door.

Opening the door I looked someone strait in the eye.

Someone I had not thought to see for a while.

Someone who shouldn't know me. . .

As my hand reached for my gloves in my pocket the phone made me flinch.


	5. Inferno

**Chapter 5 - . . .Inferno**

I held up my hand in a signal to wait.

I didn't allow my mind to wonder. I walked over to the phone which hanging on the wall. I picked up the receiver and answered.

"Hello" I said

"Kusanagi-san!" An excited voice replied

"Don't call me san"

"Oh, ok ok"

"Who is this" I had a sinking feeling, I knew who it was

"It's me! Angel" I groaned at hearing this

"How did you get my number?" I asked the ex-nests agent

"A man gave it to us when K-four-nine told him too"

"Well. . . What do you want?"

"Well I thought I would tell you we're coming to see you. Oh yeah the man, he said he gave your address to someone else before us"

"I see, thank-you for the warning. Is K-four-nine there?" As I asked this I could hear someone shouting at Angel.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard K9999 cursing at his companion, clearly informing me of his plans was not in his scheme of things.

Yet Angel saw things another way. I knew what was coming, it was the predictable human reaction, vying to show's strongest, hurt pride. . . Someone wanted me dead, someone I insulted. Bounty-hunters would come, they would die. I hardly cared much about K-9999 but I would regret killing Angel, she had no malice she had even warned me of my impending visit.

The thought depressed me though the gray drape faded away as an all too well know arrogant voice came on.

"Kusanagi. Nothing personal but people want you dead and if I kill you I reap the rewards" Came that smug, annoying voice

"I see" I paused, god that man irritated me

". . . Nothing much personal I'm going to kill you just for fun, actually I lied it is a little personal." I replied laughing at the threat. With that I hang up.

I kicked the wall in frustration, complication just when I didn't need them.

I walked back to the open door. I couldn't help but give a short laugh under my breath.

He wasn't even on guard he was looking at the floor, his mind wondering. What a fool. . .

"Hey" I said to catch his ever waning attention

"So, I've heard rumors about you, you caused a stir around here with certain people" He said

"I was intending to lie low as well" I replied, trying to keep my voice neutral, it wasn't easy

"Here" He said, holding a letter

I snatched it and opened it before he could start whining.

It was another invitation letter. This time where the previous one had invited someone of the Bushin style it said

'Kyo-2 we are inviting you to enter the king of fighters tournament 2002'

After reading this my fist holding the letter was shaking. I looked up at him.

"You think your funny" I said, not bothering to hide the snarl from my voice

"Its just to prevent mix-ups" He answered, a neutral tone and a strait face

"My name is Kusanagi, not Kyo-2"

"What's your last name?" he asked smirking

"Kyo" I replied, giving a wiry smile

"Well, is there anything else your not clear on" it was more of a taunt than a question

"Get lost, I have places to go" I said. I was losing my temper. I started to pull my gloves on, making sure it was apparent.

He started to walk away.

"Hey, one more thing"

He turned to look at me

"Tell my girlfriend I did have a good time after all" I replied, I couldn't hide the smile

"What are you talking about!?"

I had touched a nerve, priceless

"Ask Yuki. She is our girlfriend after all" I said, laughing at the wild look in his eyes.

He turned and ran towards me.

I shot a flame spark at him. His fist lashed out, flames appeared neutralizing my shot.

As he pulled away from the defensive blow I jumped forward launching my foot up. I connected with his face.

He stumbled back, almost falling down. He held a hand to his face where the blow had landed.

This was a mighty former King of fighters!?

My eyes flared red, matching my rage. After everything he turns and tries to take what little there is of my life.

I held my hand up concentrating, the flame appearing.

My head was aching. . . I was starting to lose it, it was all too much at once.

"SERPENT WAVE!!" I screamed

My hand lashed across the air, a huge waves of flames following in its wake.

He tried to block but it was useless. I caught the faint vision of him collapsing.

I almost lost balance as well. After a few seconds I felt steady enough to move again. I walked over to him and knelt down.

He had a pulse, not too strong. His face was ashen and the front of his clothes were black and even burnt thin in place.

Then it dawned on me. I had beaten him, the bane of my existence. . . I had defeated him. There was no question about it. I was the stronger.

I couldn't believe it, it had been so easy.

"Are you alright?" a man said, approaching me

He was with several others, obviously they had heard us and were wondering what was going on.

However they're intrusion on my victory brought me back to my senses. I couldn't take K9999 and Angel on in this state, I needed to leave now.

"Call an ambulance for him" I said pointing to limp body on the floor.

With that I walked back into my apartment quickly I gathered up my meager possessions in a backpack and headed out.

Where to go?

The docks, I had to go there later anyway. That seemed as sensible as any place. As I headed off I couldn't help but smile, I was the stronger of the Kusanagi clan, The clone, I was the stronger.

I thought over the battle carefully. Something had happened to me before I released the serpent's wave attack. My mind had felt like it had been burnt out. But the attack it had been the most powerful serpents wave I had ever created. Was this something NESTS did to me? Some effect in my body starting to awaken?

Either way, it didn't change the outcome.

I was on my feet while he was down on the floor.

* * *

"Take you time" I said to the approaching man

He mumbled something in reply.

I was leaning against the very same rail Iori Yagami had crash landed into yesterday.

"What's with the shades and bag" Iori asked. Noticeable he stood his ground rather than joining me.

"I found a complication earlier, among things" I answered

"I'm sure no one would recognize you with the shades" Iori patronized, at least I got that impression.

"People would be looking with someone with red eyes" I fired back

"What happened?" He asked

"Our good friend of the Kusanagi clan paid me a visit"

"Really? How did find about you" He sounded surprised

"Seems I underestimated few. . . Crooks. Some people from NESTS got involved"

"What happened with Kyo?" I smirked at this question

"I beat him" I replied simply

Surprising he didn't have anything more to say. I was expected some sarcastic reply, either he was keeping to himself or he just didn't have anything more to say. He seemed to relax a little, he sat down against the rails a few paces away from me.

"Feel good?" He asked

"Yes" I replied

"Where is he now?"

"In hospital I expect"

"What about these NESTS?"

"K-four-nine and Angel. Hardly fear inspiring, I'd like to kill K-four-nine if we meet though. I hate that fucker, I really do" I couldn't help but let my fist shake at just the thought of that arrogant fucker.

"I suppose your expecting to stay with me now until the tournament" He said sighing

"Curtsey from a fellow team member but curtsey from Iori Yagami. This certainly is an interesting day" I said in mock surprise

"I've found two other fighters willing" Iori said, ignoring me

"That was fast. Who?"

"I called a friend. The Ikari's are having trouble, Heidern's gone missing"

"They think its related to the tournament?"

"Yes"

"Have you seen the invitations?"

"No"

I took mine out of my jacket pocked and threw it over to him. He look over it for a minute I saw a brief smile, no doubt as he read the bit claiming I was 'Kyo-2'.

"Geese Howard and the Kusanagi clan. . . It seems you picked the right tournament to show up at, Kusanagi"

"It's bizarre, but I can't see how Heidern is connected"

"When you've been in a few of these like me you understand. It never makes sense at first, but it all gets uncovered soon enough"

"Maybe" I replied, I didn't have much faith in his words

"The Ikari are fighting with us but they have their own reasons just like both of us, so leave it at that" He advised. I was surprised to hear such advice coming from a man who enters 'the riot of blood'.

"Who's on our team then?" I asked. I knew without Heidern there were three of them so one would be left behind.

"Leona, it was her idea"

"God, I don't want you playing the orichi version of Romeo and Juliet in front of me all the time" I said with a laugh

"Keep it down, loveless" He replied smoothly

I simply gave a dark chuckle at this.

* * *

I was surprised when I arrived at Iori's home. The man was a viscous and ruthless fighter and yet here we were, on the edge of suburbia. The house itself looked fairly normal, not very large, though I would have thought Iori could afford a lot more considering the success in previous tournaments.

Inside it was sparsely furnished, while it all looked neat and planned out with a little thought. Hardly the kind of place I would have expected Yagami to live.

"Your an architect as well?" I asked, joking

"Nice to know people notice" He answered

I was speechless, he wasn't joking. Here was man who was known to have ripped someone gut out in a fight, not too mention he was orichi. Surreal, I though as I laughed aloud in disbelief.

He led me upstairs to a small bedroom.

"You can stay here" He said

"Are the ikari's coming here?" I asked

"Tomorrow" He answered

With that he left me alone.


	6. The point between thought and action

**Chapter 6 - The point between thought and action**

I sat waiting in the living room of Yagami's house. I still found it hard to believe this was his home. It seemed everywhere I looked, or everything I looked at made me confront the reality of the situation again, it was ludicrous. . .

I looked across the room at Iori, he was sitting in an arm chair placed in the corner of the room, near the window which looked onto the back garden. Silk curtains were draped lazily, edging out the edge of the view. I noted the patterns in stitching flowing across them, they seemed familiar. . .

"What's with those?" I said pointing to the curtains

"They were imported from Europe. . ." Iori's eyes seem to light up as I asked the question

Seeing my error I interrupted quickly.

"What time did you arrange, with the Ikari's?"

"Five minutes ago" Iori answered, looking up at a ornament clock pointing to III of the roman numerals.

"Aren't professional agents always supposed to be on time?"

I received a grunt in reply.

Some fifth-teen minutes later a rather hard knock sounded, more of a bang.

Iori rose and walked out of the room. I had a hunch he was intending to scold someone for knocking his door so hard, no doubt it was carved from a thousand year old oak tree or something.

I could hear the brief murmur of greeting. My mind wondered, would it be Clack or Ralf? The question was soon to be answered.

Iori walked in, Leona followed and finally Ralf.

Leona took a brief glance at me but seemed uninterested, I expected as much from Heidern's would-be heir, it was her way to be cold on the out-look.

Her teammate seemed more interested in my presence.

"Sit down" Iori offered

As he said this I turned and laid my legs over the couch, smiling as I did.

"That wasn't cheap" Iori said, motioning to the couch

I just muttered and put my feet down, the thought of Iori lecturing me wasn't very appearing.. Though much to my amusement he glared at me before taking the seat he had previously occupied.

I turned back to find a hand thrust out into my face.

"So your Kusanagi" The Excitable mercenary said

"I see someone knows who I am on first sight" I answered, shaking his hand

"Don't let it go to your head" Iori commented

"I figured its my duty to know a fellow team members, one the many qualities that make me an Ikari warrior" Ralf asserted before taking a seat.

"He beat Clark" Leona stated

"Whoever the won the duel entered KOF" Ralf announced with a certain pride

"He feels. . . somewhat more confident of his skills" Leona said, the barest flicker of smile appearing

"So. . . You think Heidern is involved somehow" I addressed Leona who had just taken a seat

"I find it a strange coincidence that he disappeared shortly before we received invitations, he has had his involvement with KOF in the past" She said

"What do you make of this, Geese Howard?"

"He's a cunning man. Clearly there is some gain for him here, but just money from the tournament. . . I find that hard to believe" She answered

Iori mummered his agreement, I took a glance at Ralf who was sitting on the couch next to me, he looked deep in thought. Ralf did not strike me as an intellectual person, but he was an Ikari after all. . .

I cast my gaze back over to the Ikari warrior sitting in an armchair across the room from me. To tell the truth I hadn't known what to expect. Would she be surprised at seeing a clone of Kyo Kusanagi though she had been informed, if she was surprised she masked it well enough.

"Along with that I fail to see why Saisyu would work with an crimelord" I said

"A debt" Ralf said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Clans like Kusanagi, its matters of honor and debts. You know" He said

"Your saying Saisyu or someone in the Kusanagi clan owes a debt to Geese Howard" Iori said, shaking his head

"What the fuck are you thinking" Iori continued

"Piss off Yagami" Ralf fired back

"Both of you" Leona said sharply

"Perhaps they're joining forces to fight a common foe" I offered

"That would make sense" Leona agreed

"Orichi" Ralf said

I saw Leona and Iori cast a quick at the other.

"You were there when he was sealed Yagami" I said

"You should remember, Kyo was there" He shot back, I noted a certain venom in his voice

"I don't remember it" I said, my tone was intentionally quiet

"Well there's not much to tell, he was sealed as far as I know" Iori said, his tone calmer

"Wouldn't Chizuru be around or make contact if it was the Orichi anyway" Leona said

"Perhaps Kim Kaphwan got to Geese" Iori said, laughing

"This can wait" I said standing up

"I have rats to hang" I said walking out of the room

"What's he talking about?" Ralf asked

"He has bounty-hunters after him, old comrades, he wants to kill them" Iori supplied

"What do you make of him?" Iori asked

"Hard to say" Ralf said

"He's right, we've only just met him. What people are after him, how many?" Leona asked

"Some nests girls. Leave him to handle his own affairs" Iori answered

* * *

K-9999 didn't really have much hope of finding his target as he walked through one the many slums in Yokosuka, but perhaps someone had seen him, any lead was something.

He had arrived at the address he had been given only to find Kusanagi gone and his apartment cleaned out. He had asked one the residence if he had seen a man of Kusanagi's description leaving. Apparently someone else had got to the clone first and a battle had broken out, Kusanagi had won and had then fled.

Perhaps if that stupid girl hadn't informed him of the price upon his head they could have caught Kusanagi there and then and saved all of this almost useless running around. Walking through slums wasn't K-9999's idea of a good time, in only an hour two people had tried to mug him. He had killed one, Angel had knocked the other out. Besides this no one had seen anyone who met Kusanagi's description. What a waste! He thought as his frustration built to peak once more.

"This is your fault!" K-9999 shouted, turning to Angel who had been trailing behind him.

The Mexican assassin just looked at the floor, trying to avoid K-9999's eyes.

"Well!?"

"Sorry" She said

K-9999 muttered a curse and headed off again, Angel immediately following.

As K-9999 turned a corner he jumped back in shock as a pillar of fire seemed to materialize out of thin air. After the initial second or two of surprise faded the sight registered with dread, he had seen this technique. K-9999 tried to dodge to his right but it was too late.

A fist, followed by a figure broke through the pillar of fire with terrifying speed.

The fist connected with K-9999's mid-section, he doubled over in pain but as he did a shoulder slammed into him.

An elbow followed this, slamming into his ribs, K-9999 moved back as the blow forced him to, while the figure moved forward with the momentum of the attack.

The attacker leapt into the air raised his arms, two jets of flames rising into the air around him.

K-9999 was lifted by the movement, the attackers arms hitting him as he rose and the two jets of flames that simply appeared as a red haze to him sent excruciatingly painful shock waves through his frame.

As the momentum of the final blow faded K-9999 was left writhing in air for a few agonizing moments before he fell, spiraling to the ground.

Angel stared in amazement as K-9999 was battered and left to drop to the street floor. It took a few moments for her mind to register the attack, it had been sudden and deadly, completely unpredictable.

She look at the attacker as he landed on his feet, she couldn't make him out that well due to the dark alley but it didn't take a genius to guess who it was. She watched as a hand slowly removed sunglasses which covered blazing red eyes, that shone in the night.

He stared at Angel for a few moments, he made no movement nor did he assume a fighting stance.

Angel cleared her mind and acted quickly. She seemingly disappeared, leaving only a slight flickering image.

As she appeared behind Kusanagi she prepared to strike quickly, she re-appeared and swung her fist, aiming for Kusanagi's face, in a punch far more powerful than her appearance would let on.

But the red-eyed fighter had predicted the move.

As Angel materialized once more a flame spark singed across the floor, in the short distance between them the spark was far to fast to evade, she fell back in monetarily agony as the flame engulfed her as the spark exploded on contact.

Kusanagi turned, giving the silver haired girl little more thought. He approached K-9999's beaten body on the floor and knelt down next to it.

Raising his arms into the air he paused for a moment.

Then his hands swung down, inferno engulfed the body of the bloodied clone. A scream rang out before the flames died as instantly as they had came.

He stood and turned.

Kusanagi doubled over a fist hammered into his stomach, He coughed up blood. The blow had been timed perfectly and showed an incredible strength as well as a keen fighting mind to focus on the right moment, rather that letting anguish take over.

Though the blow hurt like fuck, Kusanagi would have cursed similarly if he had the breath, instead his mind focused on the textbook counter that his mind presented him.

Kusanagi twisted to his left, his hands lashing out, grabbing a fistful of Angel's shirt.

He heaved her up as he twisted, almost dragging her over his shoulder and then slamming her down with all the force he could muster, as he did he came down on her, his elbow crushing down on her neck.

He rolled away and rose to one knee to catch a glance at his opponent.

Angel was squirming on the floor, desperately trying to breathe.

Slowly Kusanagi got to his feet and walked over to the assassin.

His foot lashed out once, striking Angel in the face.

She went still, Kusanagi knelt down and put two finger under chin, feeling for a pulse.

It was weak but she could get out her own mess, he thought as he rose to his feet.

* * *

It took a few minute to realize I wasn't walking back to Iori's. I was just walking, aimlessly, anywhere.

K-9999 hadn't really been challenge, I mused over the thought.

It had been luck really. K-9999 had known I had fled and therefore he had probily thought I would go into hiding before taking my chance to leave the city. The slums were the perfect place to lie low so logic pointed there. I had roamed the streets for a little while, asking around if anyone had seen K-9999 or Angel, one or two had seen them past by.

After walking through the numerous alleys for a while longer I had heard K-9999 shouting at Angel and I took this chance to plan my attack.

I had caught him completely off guard, using my Rei Shiki technique he was taken out of the fight easily. Though the fight with Angel was tough due to the energy I used up using my Rei Shiki combo.

I had a feeling I would meet Angel again, I knew she wouldn't die so easily. Whether she would come after me though I didn't know. It had always puzzled me as to why she followed K-9999 around, aside from his ability to grate anyone's nerves all he ever did was blame pretty much everything on her.

Time will tell on her choice anyway.

K-9999 was another mark of NESTS wiped away. Aside from my simple hatred of the man it was part of a vendetta against the organization that created me and tried to mold and throw me into conflicts that held little interest to me.

I was out of the slums now, the obvious choice was to go back to Iori's, I could see a taxi parked up ahead but thought against it in the end. There was the idea of going home as well, with K-9999 out of the picture and Angel at least for now. . . There were probily other people looking out for me though.

I had nothing against Iori, Leona or Ralf but I preferred to be alone. I was not person who dwelt with company for any real period of time though of course I had been alive as my own entity, for what? Two years barely. Perhaps I had yet to discover the social craving.

Perhaps I could train somewhere again? I needed to recover a little first though, my mind was wondering. Instead I just carried on walking with no real destination or purpose, just to kill time.

After a while I started heading in the general direction of the suburb Iori lived in, or at least I hoped I was heading the right way. As I headed through numerous streets that looked fairly similar, though they started look more in the model of Iori's house as I went on.

I stopped at a park and walked through it, mainly because every street looked the same, I had the horrible feeling that I was going in circles. I looked up at the sky to find a full moon glaring right back at me.

Nearer to the center of the park I felt something, I couldn't quite describe it. A martial artist is trained to enhance the senses, to read the flow of the surroundings if you will.

It wasn't so much a presence of someone, It felt more. . . Just the feeling that something or someone was near. . .

"Hello" A voice somewhere between dark and bouncy said

I jumped and swung around to see a rather unexpected sight.

There stood a girl, around half a foot shorter than me, she looked around seventeen maybe at the most. She had short, lilac hair with. . . Small bat wings prodding out of her hair. She wore a red vest and I noted two scaled wings just in sight behind her. I also noted the skin tight pants.

She was dressed a little too openly for her age. . . Then again she did have demon wings. . .

"You are?" I asked, I couldn't help a smirk

"My name is Lilth" She answered

"No I mean what are you. . . Lilth?" I replied

"What does it look like" She snapped

"A vampire" I hazarded the guess

"Correct"

"Your not a bounty hunter by any chance are you?" The thought dawned on me, I realized then that I really must have insulted someone I really shouldn't have.

"No" She answered simply

"Good, you see everyone's after some evil clone"

"Oh. . ." She sounded disappointed

"Yeah. . . He wears orange clothes, with a bushin ninja symbol on" I couldn't help but chuckle

"Do you know where he is?" She sounded hopeful

"Yeah" I described the Dojo and area it was in, as well as the street name and the general direction of the place

"Wow thanks, you've been really helpful. Bye" With that she spread her wings and took off.

I turned back to the path I had been walking. I could have choose to mull over the thought that came to my head with that bizarre encounter, instead I pretended it simply never happened. Right now I wasn't in the mood to debate the likelihood that a teenage vampire demon would suddenly appear and actually be after me. It was too much even by my standards.

I walked further through the park, nearing the exit. Then a rather interesting prediction came to my head. I stopped and sat down on a near-by bench, removing my sunglasses, I closed my eyes and simply listened, sure enough after what was perhaps 15 or maybe 20 minutes I heard an irregular gush of wind.

"You lied to me!" A voice rang out

I stood up, preparing to face off another hunter. Lilith came walking towards me, though the angry expression of a teenage girl seemed to cover over the literally raging demon inside.

"Did you meet Guy?" I asked with a short laugh

"Yes. . . He wasn't very friendly, I doubt he likes you either now"

I burst out laughing, imaging the quiet and collected Bushin ninja's reaction to a demon girl suddenly crashing through his Dojo's roof, changeling him to a duel. Even better would be when he realized I had sent Lilith after him.

"I'm not hunting you!" She shouted at me

"Then what are you doing?" I inquired

"I need your help" She said

"What with?" I asked, intrigued, though still on guard

"Your a clone right?"

"Yes"

"I figured you might understand my situation when I heard about you"

"How did you hear about me?" I asked

"You beat up Kyo Kusanagi, there's word going around about some mystery fighter who beat him, I'm guessing it was you"

"Really, how did you know it was me? I would think people would assume it to be Yagami" This was interesting news indeed

"There are a lot of rumors, lets just say were in similar situations" She said, ignoring my question

"I am assuming your getting to a point" I said

"Well I'm kind of like you" She said

"A clone?"

"Not exactly, I'm. . . part of someone and I want to be whole"

"Go on"

"Well you understand what its like, in the shadow of someone else. . . Can you help me?" She asked, as she did her eyes seemed to increase in size

"Where is the gain for me?" I asked, a slight coldness creeping into my tone

"Well. . . we are alike" She said

"There is nothing between us that is similar"

"I need your help, I'm not strong enough on my own"

"I still fail to see why I should help you"

"Please" She was begging now

"If you can't reclaim your other half then your not strong enough, your weak. There isn't anything else to it"

"I can help you. . . Become Kyo"

"I have no interest in such a thing, deal with your weakness don't try to swindle your fate"

I turned and walked away, giving the girl's dilemma little thought. How dare she try to relate with me. Bargaining to give me Kyo's life. . . It angered me that everyone just assumed I wanted to take Kyo's place or become the next Kyo.

"Don't go" The voice rang out

"Don't delude yourself, you can't fool me with acts"

"I'll make you burn for this one day!" She screamed after me

"I'll look forward to it" I called back

A/N -

Point one - The move Kusanagi uses to defeat K-9999 is fully titled 'Saishuu Kessen Ougi "Rei Shiki"' But I decided to shorten it for obvious reason. For those of you that care the Rei Shiki technique is Kusanagi's hidden super desperation move, to perform it - QCF, QCF A and C you must also have ¼ health or less.

Point two - Yes Lilith belong to capcom from darkstalkers, for some reason in my twisted timeline she tried to beat morrigan and lost but rather than being absorbed she just ran off and tried to plan how to get her body back. If your wondering this isn't going to a darkstalkers crossover or anything just a future plan for something, there will be minor character crossover from time to time, like Guy and Lilith.


	7. The man who saved metro city

**Chapter 7 - The man who saved metro city**

Kusanagi's eyes flashed open as a rather annoying and loud beeping sound ringed within his ears, not unlike an alarm clock. . .

Along with Iori, Leona and Ralf. Kusanagi was now on a plane flying to America and the king of fighter's tournament 2002. A month and a half had passed since the meeting with K-9999. Despite Kusanagi's predictions he had seen nothing of Angel, Guy or Lilith. Though the young fighter was hardly displeased with this run of things.

Kusanagi looked to his right to see Leona with her eyes raised. Since he had met the soldier girl he had seen little emotion of any type displayed on her face.

Looking to left Kusanagi found the source of the sleep offending sound.

"Ralf. . . why do you have an alarm clock with you?" He asked, still shaking off the last dregs of sleep

"He probily forgot about the time change" Iori said from the row in front

"It's not an alarm" The mercenary said, in a rather defensive tone

"He's had it for months now" Leona said, sighing

"What is it?" Kusanagi asked

"It doesn't matter" Ralf said, his thumbs were pushing the buttons of something

"What is it?" Kusanagi asked again

"Nothing" Said Ralf shortly, putting what ever it was back in his pocket

"It's a tamagochi (sp?)" Leona said, shaking her head

Kusanagi burst out laughing. Iori had a similar reaction, his roaring laughter could be heard from the row in front. More than a few heads turned to find the source of the roaring laughter.

"Is that the battle hardened training they put you through with the Ikari's" Kusanagi taunted between laugh's

Ralf untied his bandanna and draped it over his face, clearly he didn't want to be part of the conversation anymore, or anywhere in the plane for that matter.

"Where's yours?" Kusanagi asked, turning to Leona

He received a glare in return before Leona returned to the window in hope of getting some sleep yet.

* * *

"IORI!!!!" Kusanagi mimicked Iori's usual call to his rival, with an identical voice impersonation as well

"Shut up" Iori replied blankly

"Where are we?" Kusanagi asked, as they walked through the tunnel off the plane

"Metro city" Leona answered

"I thought we were going to south town" Iori stated, stopping, holding everyone up in the tunnel up though he was quite obvious to the fact

"We catch another flight tomorrow" Leona informed him

Iori gave a nod and then turned and carried on the way he had been previously heading.

After going through various checkpoints and getting their luggage back the group found themselves walking through the entrance to the main airport lounge.

It was crowded but Kusanagi made out a few faces he recognized.

"The Korean's" He said point out to a group sitting on a bench around a pillar nearer the center of the lounge.

Kusanagi studied the group. There was Kim. . . Jhun was it? The larger man was Chang. . . But who was the other?

"Who's that?" Kusanagi asked Iori, pointing to a boy with blue hair who stood with the Korean's

"Never seen him before" Iori answered shortly

Kusanagi found a near by empty bench and dumped his bag down, sitting down his gaze continued to linger on the group of fighters. Leona joined him, followed by Ralf. Though, Iori had disappeared from sight.

"Where did Iori go?" Kusanagi asked

"Just said he would meet us back here or at the gate" Ralf said

"We're staying here tonight, gate 12. The flight is early so get some rest" She advised

Kusanagi looked back at the Korean's and then realized that Kim Kaphwan was walking towards them, alongside him was the rest of his teammates.

Leona, also watching the scene unfold immediately got too her feet and took a few steps forward. Ralf didn't seem bothered as he gave the approaching fighters a casual glance.

"See you later" Kusanagi muttered as he got up and walked off

He walked into one of the many airport restaurants, not bothering to take a glance back at his teammates. It would be better if he wasn't there when the Korean's went babbling on about justice and such.

He took a seat at the first free table he found, looking around for a waiter. Kusanagi chuckled mentally as he imagined as Kim took of with a moral lecture, Leona stood there taking it in while Ralf was at behind her with his face in his hands.

Kusanagi's eyes wondered the busy restaurant trying to pick out a waiter, it had only been a few minutes yet his patience was limited after eating only airline food for the past day. He shivered just thinking about it.

Suddenly Kusanagi spotted a man sitting at a table not too far away from him, with him was a girl Kusanagi did not recognize. She had almost ginger blonde hair, but Kusanagi noticed there seemed to be a kind of far off look in her brown eyes. He also noticed she was wearing a long coat, strange to wearing a heavy coat while in a restaurant.

But the man. . . Where had he seen him before? He was quite tall, easily over six feet and slim with longish blonde. He looked relaxed but Kusanagi knew the way of a warrior, the man was leading on a false atmosphere around him, while his senses while constantly alert. The girl however looked as though she was just waking from a coma. A sense of unease ran riot over Kusanagi's mind then, then the memory came. . .

* * *

Vega was one for the finer things in life, such a shame he could not relax. There was of course the call of 'duty' he thought with a sigh.

For some reason Bison was obsessed with finding this 'clone'. Vega had dismissed this as just delusion the shadowloo leader had came up with to find a solution for yet another problem with the psycho drive. Ryu was not enough no he wanted some evil clone, it all seemed rather pointless to Vega.

Soon enough after no solid evidence of this clone had been found, it starting to seem pointless to anyone at shadowloo with some level of intelligence. But of course Bison had ordered searches and so on.

Apparently Balrog had spotted a man in Alaska who met the vague description Bison had issued his agents with. Balrog of all people. . . Aside from this why had Balrog been in Alaska? Vega knew the boxer had wealth and was no stranger to certain mind influencing substances. Most likely this had been some crazy dream that Bison was all too willing to believe.

Apparently now the clone was wandering somewhere in Barcelona. So Vega was stationed here, like many other agents, including the boxer, who were scattered within the city on the look out for a man who wears mostly black and has red eyes.

Vega laughed out loud, ignoring the sudden increase of onlookers. This was truly saddling. Had it occurred to Bison that if this clone really was the man they were after he clearly had money and/or contacts to move around to any country? (Fake passports as well, no doubt). Not too mention he was probily aware shadowloo was after him, it wouldn't be too challenging to elude the description that had been set for him.

What a waste of time Vega thought. There was the ever present urge to drown his sadness, the sadness from the realization he was working for a bunch of desperate fool's. He would stay alert now and remain loyal for just long enough but his allegiance to shadowloo would be severed soon.

A cloaked figure rushed through the entrance, knocking over an approaching waiter. There were places in Spain where this scene would not have seemed out of place. However, this was bar commonly known for its upper class of customers. This intrigued Vega, this couldn't possibly be the man they were after. . . Could it?

Vega rose sharply, he took a few steps away from his table, watching the cloaked figure. Whoever it was had stopped and seemed to be looking around wildly, as if someone was in pursue. . . Vega ran a hand down his silk shirt, smoothing a crease. Many eyes were on the stranger. A few on the Spanish noble man

Vega walked out of table area, standing a few paces in front of the stranger.

"Not again" He heard a distinctively male voice mutter

"Again" Vega said, so events were fated to this night after all

The stranger's hand griped a fold in his cloak and the material whirled into the air, revealing a young man in his early twenties. He had a dark shade of skin, you wouldn't call him black, but certainly not white. He wore black pants, a black jacket with some gold trim and a white shirt underneath.

"Dead or alive" Vega said, he noted his opponents lips curve at the corner for the barest trace of a smile.

The man stepped forward, his fist lashing out in a vicious but precise swing.

Vega jumped, flipping backwards. Landing, he quickly drew his claw which hung from his waist. Taking up his fighting stance, he paused to wipe a strand of hair out of his eye.

"Why are you after me?" The man asked, not letting his stance down

"What is your name?" Vega asked

"Kusanagi" He replied

"Bison has ordered it" Vega said

"He is?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Vega said

The Spanish Ninja leapt forward nimbly. He was forced to twist and evade as a wall of flames erupted from a wave Kusanagi's hand's, much to the Noble's disbelief.

Vega edged a few steps back, digesting his opponent's ability. Clearly Bison wanted to absorb the power of this flame welder, or possibly create more of him. . . Vega shuddered at the thought.

Vega somersaulted back, he landed crouching onto the near by bar. His feet pushed off and Vega sailed through the air towards the flame wielder, his claw seeking ripe flesh. Normally Vega would have let the battle lust take its toll here, but for some reason he fought to keep control, something was different here.

Kusanagi dived to his left a bare moment before gleaming silver tore through the place he had been standing. He rolled to his feet and shuddered in shock as he found Vega barely two steps away lunching another attack.

Using Kusanagi's recovery time to his advantage Vega lunged forward, his claw stabbing forward ready to use his 'Red impact' technique.

The claw raked upward once catching just below his rib cage, leaving a shallow wound that stared to spill a few drops of blood.

Seeing the blow was no where near the force required to knock Kusanagi into the air Vega cursed his lack of accuracy but reacted quickly.

He flipped backwards in a forward motion. His feet connected with the wounded man, launching him into the air.

Vega landed and raised his claw ready to impale the young flame welder. The Ninja braced himself for the heavy impact. . . But it never came. . . Just a light push. . .

Vega looked up to find the most impossible sight he could have imagined.

Kusanagi had a hand wrapped around the claw, his body balanced perfectly in mid-air.

Vega started at the boy in disbelief and suddenly shivered as a pair of flaring red eyes started right back. The shiver broke his perfect balance and made Kusanagi flinch.

The young fighter let go of the claw and swung his leg's down, connecting a solid blow with both feet to Vega's face.

Vega was thrown back, his back slamming against the wall, he slid to the floor.

Kusanagi landed on his back, immediately scrambling to his feet. He watched as the Man slowly rose to his feet, leaning against the wall and shaking his head.

Vega ran a hand over his face feeling the ugly lump of skin start to form, a bruise. . .

Kusanagi ran forward, watching the man's eyes go wide as he hand ran over the forming bruise. Kusanagi gave him no time to react however as focused all his energy into the flame budding from the palm of his hand.

He felt his whole body go alight in a strange sensation. His mind felt hazy for a moment then his eyes locked on his target. The hand swept down, a tidal wave of fire in its wake.

Vega was slammed back against the wall from the sheer force of the move. He felt agony of his flesh being charred by the flames. However, the feeling started to fade as his eyes started to lose focus.

* * *

Kusanagi half dived out of his chair, rolling to his feet he ran out of the restaurant, severing to avoid tables and customers. Daring a glance over his shoulder he saw Vega and the girl react immediately. He cursed, why did he make a scene!? He should have just left quietly while the opportunity was there.

Kusanagi ran through the crowded airport lounge, quickly finding the exit and running out into the street beyond.

Not paying much attention to where he was going Kusanagi bolted across the taxi riddled road and run off down the street. Risking another glance he saw Vega and his companion standing at one of the exits. Vega was looking around wildly while the girl looked calmer as she scanned the street.

Suddenly the girl's eyes locked onto Kusanagi, standing further down at the corner of the street. Cursing himself again this time for hesitating, Kusanagi bolted off again.

It had to be around 7:00 PM by now, Kusanagi realized, surprised by how dark the sky was. It was easier to escape in the dark opposed to daylight anyway.

In the effort of trying to lose the pursuing couple Kusanagi ran through numerous streets, twisting through alleys when they were presented and at one point even climbing a fire escape and doubling back when the pursuers had passed, realizing they're error.

After what must have been twenty minutes of pointless evasion Kusanagi turned down another identical alleyway. He stopped dead to find a group of people spread out, seemingly just hanging around. They all stared at the newcomer, one of them took a few steps forward, he looked like a supposed punk with a mo-hawk and a hoodie. He was about to speak when Kusanagi interrupted.

"Out of the way!" Kusanagi shouted.

His fist connected with the punk's face, flames exploded as the punch landed. The man was sent flying back through the air while Kusanagi started to run once more, the stunned group did little to stop him. As he pasted them Kusanagi noted some of them seemed to be nursing wounds. . . Strange, he thought.

He ran further down the alley coming out of it finally. But rather than leading to another street it lead into a giant open space. After a few seconds of scanning the place Kusanagi realized it was a construction yard or building site where little work had been done yet.

"Fucking great. . . Open space" Kusanagi muttered

In the near distance Kusanagi could spot smoke rising into the air. With lack of any other option he started to head towards it. In the hope there were people there who could help him or he use them as a distraction or both really.

As he ran on over the rough, uneven terrain Kusanagi could make out a few other people lying on the floor, battered and bloody. What's happening here? He wondered. The echoing footsteps of his pursers broke this wondering, though they sounded quite faint. Perhaps I'm losing them, he thought.

Kusanagi found the source of the smoke to be a giant bonfire. A group of people were surrounding it. They seemed ready to fight, the Kusanagi picked out why. A few yards away from the fire Kusanagi picked out a lone figure.

"Iori" Kusanagi muttered, his hope rising slightly

As he came closer to the lone figure he realized it was not the dark, brooding orichi warrior. It was someone else. . .

Kusanagi stopped a few paces away from the man, who turned to give him a short glance before turning back to stare on at the group of people before him. Kusanagi studied the man.

He was around Kusanagi's height, a little taller maybe. He was of a bigger build while still looking quite slim. He had an untidy rag of blonde hair, with a face that seemed to have the qualities of both care-free laughter and brutal anger. He wore a white T-shirt, blue finger less gloves, Blue jeans with white trainers. Kusanagi also noted he had a pair of handcuffs clipped onto his jeans.

"What's going on?" Was all Kusanagi could think to ask

"No matter how many time you beat gangs down they keep coming back, but now I guess this is the end pretty much" The stranger replied with a short laugh

Kusanagi turned to face the group of thugs who were apparently the last of some gang. They were making a last stand it would seem. There was quite a few of them. This guy must have something up his sleeve if all of them are afraid of him, Kusanagi thought, casting another glance at the man.

They don't look up to that much, he thought. Maybe if I help him out he'll help me. Kusanagi smirked and took up a fighting stance. The man turned to look at him, a look of surprise if anything. He was about to speak when he stopped and then turned back to the gang, taking up his own fighting stance.

The two began to advance. The gang members reacted, running forward, in the hope of surrounding the two fighters.

* * *

Iori Yagami stood watching the on-coming battle. He had watched Kusanagi being chased around Metro city. He had toyed with the idea of helping his team mate but watching him laboring, trying avoid his captor's had been much more entertaining.

Though this amusement was forgotten when he saw the clone take up his fighting stance. He wasn't taking up his normal stance. . . He had spared with Kusanagi a number of times now but his basic fighting style was that of some ancient style of Chinese boxing. However, now. . . He stood in a completely different stance, a strangely familiar one at that.

"Kyokugen" Iori muttered in disbelief

When did Kusanagi train in Kyokugen Karate!?

Iori Pondered this as the fight began to unfold. Kusanagi launched forward in the air. His one foot connecting with an opponent then he spun in the air and his other foot slammed into someone's face.

I've seen Ryo use that technique Iori thought. How could he possibly have mastered Kyokugen, he's only been alive for a year or so. . . Or has he? Iori thought.

"This is some joke" he said aloud as if to strengthen his resolve, though his eyes still strayed to Kusanagi

The clone charged back for a few seconds and then let a giant ball of energy knocking several opponents down who were unlucky enough to be in his line of sight.

An imitation of Ryo's 'Haou Shoukou Ken' Iori realized. Advanced techniques like that. . .

Then a horrible theory dawned on him. What if Kusanagi was clone of Kyo only in appearance? What if he could imitate hundreds of fighters? All the fighters who entered the tournament.

No, I've seen him lose, Iori thought. If that theory was correct he'd be invincible, he'd be able to predict a fighters every move, every characteristic of a style. No, this was some trick Kusanagi kept up his sleeve. It was cunning, Iori admitted.

Still if Kusanagi had only lived for a year he must have mastered Kyokugen Karate in a short amount of time. Barely half a year. . . unless Kyo had learned it. It was a possibility anyway. At this Iori realized how little he actually knew about Kusanagi, he had assumed too much with the clone.

Iori watched the other fighter as well. He seemed to be going through one opponent after another. Iori watched as the man hammered a fist into a thug's stomach, the thug slumped to the floor. The man then turned, swinging a fist into the face of another oncoming opponent. Nothing I couldn't do, Iori thought.

Iori watched on as another figures came running across the construction site. They had lost Kusanagi for a short while but now seen the bonfire.

Deciding that this time he should probably help the Kyo-clone he walked down from the large mound of up-turned earth, which had proved to be a useful vantage point.

Iori watched the two stop as they came in view of the brawl in which Kusanagi was now sending bursts of crimson flames into the air, usually followed by one or two thugs.

I'll take the man out first then play with the girl, Iori thought. A trademark smile flickering on his lips.

With that he broke into a run.


End file.
